Poppella
by seasaltmemories
Summary: Life was never easy for a robot like Poppella, but now how will the night play out now that she has a chance to play pretend and attend the ball?


**Note: this cover was created by artist, ****katara925, on deviantart**

* * *

><p>This is a story of a girl named Poppet, although she was not an ordinary girl. For you see instead of flesh and bone, she was made of metal and gears. She was a robot created by Dr. Vexen to help around with housework. However one day, Dr. Vexen died, and he left Poppet to his nephews Saix, Xigbar, and Xaldin.<p>

Vexen had not been a kind man. However he had only spoken to Poppet matter-of-factly on the subject of her existence. She was a robot, plain and simple. Plus he had let her enjoy the garden his son Zexion cared for. Though she could not feel the dirt or smell the fresh air, Poppet adored getting to be outside.

Saix on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He never failed to remind her she was not human, and how illogical it was for her to be treated with the same respect as one. For he overworked her, causing her gears to rust and her limbs to overheat. If she was ever the least bit tardy in her tasks, he would scold her, calling her useless and a waste of space. Xigbar and Xaldin were hardly better. One was just as cold as Saix, while the other would torment her and ruin any job she was doing.

Despite all this, Poppet would face it with a smile if she could go outside. For Saix didn't see why a robot would long for the sun, for the flowers, and the green grass. And even if they did, so what? All the outside had to offer to a robot was potential dangers and hazards.

Poppet couldn't understand. She couldn't taste the water Xigbar would try to force down her throat. She couldn't smell the various meals Xaldin would cook, or feel Saix's hand when he caught her trying to escape. So why did she feel every stinging remark? Why did she feel broken though she was in perfect working condition? Why did she feel that strong wanderlust whenever she saw someone leave the house?

One day, Poppet was going along in her regular tasks, sweeping the kitchen, mopping the floors, when she heard the doorbell ring. Quickly, she puttered to the door and opened it to find a lankly, fine-dressed man.

"Hello, I'm the royal courtier, oh! What are you?" He sneered in disgust when he saw Poppet's porcelain face and empty, glass eyes. She replied with various clicks and beeps.

"Do you work for this household?" He spoke slowly, as if talking to a child. Poppet nodded.

"Well, deliver this to the family." He handed her a vanilla envelope and left in a hurry. If Poppet could sigh, she would have, but she couldn't, so she dutifully delivered the letter to Saix.

"Hmm, what's this Poppet?" Saix asked when she handed him the letter. Instead of waiting for the answer that would never come, he opened it and read silently.

"Xigbar, Xaldin, come here! He barked. The two arrived, eyeing the letter in his hand.

"Well what has Poppella brought us today?" Xigbar asked.

"Don't see why you insist on that stupid nickname."

"Cause it insists it's female."

"How could it be female?" Xaladin questioned. "It may have a girl's face painted, but it doesn't have a vagina." Poppet could feel her oil boil, but she didn't make a sound.

"Men!" Saix broke up their debate about gender. "Lord Xemnas has just written that their shall be a ball tonight for Prince Roxas. They seem to be looking for a spouse for him, so he can inherit the throne."

"Pfft," Scoffed Xaldin. "He's but a child, barely of age, why should we be concerned?"

"Because Lord Xemnas demands every household to attend." At this Poppet started to whirl in delight.

"Looks like Poppella thinks she's going." Xigbar chuckled.

"Absolutely not!" Saix said. Poppet felt her hope being lost. Determined, she beeped angrily in protest.

"Easy there Poppella, did you think you were actually going?" Xigbar's voice was filled with cruel amusement. "As if! You'd get oil all over the guests!"

Poppet wanted to hurt him then, wanted to beat him til he bleed. How dare he make fun of her dreams. How dare he instead of dismissing them, trample all over them for some kind of sick pleasure.

"Poppet!" She was brought out of her rage filled fantasy. "Continue your chores as usual, while we prepare for the Ball." Saix ordered. With a dejected click, she returned to her work.

A few hours later, Saix, Xigbar, and Xaldin appeared, dressed in their finest. Poppet felt the envy in her bubble as the casually strode to the door. Before leaving, Saix shouted.

"We shall be home at 12, I want the house spotless!" Poppet merely glanced back and then returned to dusting the living room. Once they were gone, Poppet dashed off, til she found a piece of paper and a knife. Carefully, she drew the symbol that old man had described to her.

"You're a smart cookie," he had said. "If you ever in trouble and need help, you can use this, but only if you're completely alone."

Poppet was in trouble alright, and she was gonna do whatever she could to escape this wretched place. Carefully, she pricked her finger. A drop of oil fell on the pentagram. At first nothing happened, and then everything happened all at once. The piece of paper exploded, leaving a cloud of smoke in its place. Poppet had thought she had made a mistake till she heard that voice.

"Hello, hello, hello! Oh, look what we have here." The smoke cleared to reveal a man like she had never seen before. He had flaming red hair and other-worldly green eyes. Though he looked human, Poppet sensed he was something supernatural.

"This is the first time I've gotten a metal victim. Here, this should help you now."

"What!?" Xion beeped. She then noticed she had actually said that, instead of only processing it.

"My voice box! Saix took it, a robot didn't need to speak he said." Though the electric voice was monotone, Poppet's pure joy was unmistakable.

"Yes, yes, now what is your name?" The man asked.

"Poppet."

"No, no, your true name." He clarified.

"Oh," Poppet felt embarrassed. "When I was created, Dr. Vexen named me No. I,"

"Not that either!" The man huffed. "We have the names we're given, and the names we're known as. But what I want to know is your true name. What makes you, you."

She thought long and hard about this. What was her true name? Suddenly, it came to her, that old man had called her-

"Xion," She stated. "My name is Xion."

"Excellent!" The man beamed. "Now-"

"What's your name?" Xion interrupted. The man stopped in his speech.

"Why should I tell you? After all-" His green eyes held a dangerous glint.

"Names have power." Xion just stared at him, determined to know.

"Fine, fine, you may call me Axel, got it memorized?" She nodded, relieved to know his name.

"Anyway, tell me your wish."

"What?"

"You don't have a wish?! Why would you summon a demon unless you had one?" He chided.

"Well, I wish I could go to the Ball," Her voice seemed to be filled with longing.

"But no one would stand being near a robot." Xion had learned this the last time she had tried to escape. "So, could you turn me human?"

Axel gave a bitter sigh. "I may be powerful, but I'm no god. Sorry, but I can do something just as good." With a snap, smoke surrounded Xion. Once it cleared, Axel held up a mirror to her.

"See," Xion gasped in surprise. Who was that girl in the mirror? The one with actual skin, and real raven black hair. Tentatively, she brought a hand to her face. No nuts or bolts, and she could really feel her cheek now!

"What…What did you do?!" She actually shouted this, with a voice that changed pitch and everything.

"It's an illusion," He simply answered. "To everyone you appear human, you can even feel, taste, and smell. But you're still a robot."

"How could I ever repay you!" Xion wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Easy," he leaned into her ear. "By giving me your heart." Xion stepped back at this.

"Wait, how do I have a heart?"

"You see Xion, you're an unique case. A robot with a heart, it's weak, but you couldn't have summoned me without it. Once you start pouring some positive emotions into it, it'll become strong and delicious. I'd say 24 hours is the most it'll take. So what do you say?" Axel wore a feral grin. "You can go back to your silent, miserable, existence, or you can get to play pretend at the cost of your heart."

Xion couldn't dream of staying a slave to Saix. However, a heart must be valuable if he wanted it. Xion weighed her options some more. She might lose her heart, but she'd be free, and she wouldn't ever feel like trash again.

"I'm taking your deal!" Xion decided.

"Perfect!" Axel cackled. "Now you're mine!"

Xion couldn't understand how humans were able to process everything. The scents, the various sensations, it was like a dream come true!

"You comfortable, little puppet girl?" The blonde sitting next to her asked. Usually Xion hated being called a puppet, but the pure delight she was experiencing censored all anger.

"Yep!" She chirped. "Though, it's a bit chilly."

The girl giggled at this. "That's because you don't have any clothes on, silly!" Xion felt her face get hot, the only thing that kept her from dying of embarrassment was the knowledge she wouldn't have to deal with this tomorrow.

"Come here," the blonde beckoned. "I'm Axel's partner, you may call me Namine. Now we want you to have the time of your life, positive emotions are so delicious! But if you just walk around in your birthday suit, you'll attract the wrong type of attention, and that won't be fun at all."

Namine muttered a chant, and Xion found herself wearing a beautiful, white dress that stopped right above her knee. Dainty flowers decorated it, and she felt a matching one had been placed in her hair.

"I've heard humans joke about friendly fairy godmothers, but never friendly demons like you two!" Namine lost her smile when she heard this.

"Stories about your fairy godmother are lies." She spat bitterly.

"The only way you're gonna be saved is if you do something about it yourself. And even then it comes at a price."

Xion was confused. "You sound as if you lived through it."

"I did," Namine turned to her, blinding Xion with those unreal blue eyes. "Let's just say, I'm lucky it was Axel I summoned. Apparently my heart was broken and twisted beyond repair. Some demons prefer hearts like that, but Axel only likes happy hearts. Instead of having to give up my heart, I had to give up my mortality. It's different being a demon, but I'd make the same decision every time."

Namine seemed to be reliving a memory now. "Demons aren't good at all, but there are humans out there who are even worst." Before Xion could ask for clarification, they heard a voice from the front of the carriage call,

"We're here!" The carriage came to a stop, and Axel opened the door.

"M'lady, we have arrived at your destination." Before exiting, Xion turned and gave Namine a hug.

"I don't care what you say, you guys are good people to me." She then asked Axel,

"How will you find me tomorrow?" Instead of answering he pointed down at her shoes. For the first time, Xion noticed how amazing they were. Gears turned and pistons pushed around them. They seemed to be extensions of herself rather than slippers.

"As long as you keep that fancy footwear of your's, we'll be able to track you, got it memorized?" Xion nodded and ran off to the palace. However before entering, she turned and yelled to the disappearing carriage,

"Thank you so much!" She heard two voices reply,

"Have a great time!"

"Yeah, my meal is counting on it!"

With a smile, she opened the door and walked into her new life as a human.

For the first hour, Xion simply just enjoyed having all five senses. Everything in the palace was so amazing, she wanted to examine all the suits of armour, enjoy the fluffiness of the plush carpets, and run till her feet gave way. Of course she got some strange looks from people, but she didn't care.

After that, she explored the kitchens. People would tell her to scram, but she just snuck right back in. She was surprised she didn't short circuit from all the smells, each more overpowering than the last. Unfortunately she had learned the hard way even under this illusion, she could not digest food. She tried taking a bite of what they called "cake". It was warm, moist, and what the demons had called "delicious". However when she tried to swallow, Xion almost choked. How stupid of her, forgetting this skin was only a trick of the eye. She wasn't capable of swallowing items.

Instead of dwelling on it, Xion headed off to the gardens. It had been her dream to visit one again, and she was not disappointed. The flowers were beautiful and she could smell their wonderful aromas. Xion ran like a child, giggling with delight. She collapsed in the grass, letting her batteries recharge. She closed her eyes and just marveled at the chance she had been given. How could humans ever be sad? The whole world was their's to enjoy!

"Pardon m'lady, but are you alright?" Xion sat up and saw a blond boy hardly older than her, was standing over her."

"Oh yes," Xion sang. "It's just so amazing here!" The boy wore a gentle smile.

"Ah, I was just worried you were hurt when you fell from heaven." Xion just stared at him, puzzled by what this heaven was.

"I mean-" He tried to stay calm, but Xion saw his cheeks turn pink. "I figured someone as lovely as you could only be an angel."

"What's an angel?" She asked. The boy let out a sigh.

"This is hard to explain. Basically they're gorgeous beings who help out humanity."

"Oh, like demons!" Xion smiled. The blond facepalmed at this.

"No, no! Demons are evil, stealing all you hold dear and-"

"Yes, but its only payment for helping you. Don't people do that all the time?" The boy was stopped in the middle of his tracks.

"I think you might actually be right," He stroke his chin thoughtfully. "That's an interesting way of looking at it. Say what's your name?" Xion gave him a coy grin.

"Why should I tell you, names have power." She imitated how Axel had been. Instead of getting upset, he just softly chuckled.

"If you won't, then I will. I am Roxas, pleased to make your acquaintance, oh mysterious maiden." He made a long, sweeping bow. Xion giggled at the formality.

"You don't have to be polite to me." Roxas looked confused from her words but just shrugged it off.

"Anyway, have you ever visited a garden before?" He inquired.

"Vexen, used to have one when I was young, but I was forced to move to Saix's home when he died." She grumbled.

"I don't even know if he has a garden. All I do is work, work, work, never being able to go outside." For some reason, Roxas' eyes started to burn with fury.

"Oh, I know what its like. I have a beautiful cage, but it's a cage none the less." He groaned in frustration. "I'm fifteen for goodness sakes! But no, Uncle Xemnas says I should be married first. That being said," His eyes began to soften and he covered her hand with his. "I'm glad you were able to escape your cage and visit mine."

Xion felt her face get hot and she averted his eyes. "It was my pleasure." Before she knew it, Roxas got up and offered her his hand.

"Dance with me-please," His blue eyes were coaxing and unwavering.

"Um… you see-"

"Don't use that lame excuse you don't know how." Roxas rolled his eyes. "I'll lead you'll follow. All I ask is you don't ruin those amazing slippers of yours."

He placed her left hand on his shoulder, his left hand on her hip, and he held her other hand in his. Patiently, he showed her various moves. Xion was clumsy, but Roxas didn't seem to mind. Instead she focused on all she was feeling. Happiness, curiosity, excitement, she felt she would short circuit any minute! Slowly, she pressed closer to Roxas. He was so warm, his heartbeat soothed her wires, letting her relax. In the distant, she heard a clock ring several times. Goodness, how long had they talked and danced?

"I should probably go, it's been fun," Xion moved to leave, but Roxas grabbed her hand.

"Before you leave, mysterious maiden, may I ask you for one thing?" Xion turned back towards him, giving Roxas a hesitant nod.

"Your heart," Suddenly, Xion became acutely aware of Roxas' lips on hers. His lips were so soft, so gentle. If before Xion had felt overwhelmed by all the emotions, than she was drowning in them now. Confusion, joy, and a billion other things, she felt as if she would explode!

She pushed Roxas away, and ran. She ran as far as she could. This was all too new and frightening for her. Xion just needed to sit down and try to process all these things.

She came to the ballroom and plopped down in the nearest chair. Slowly, she tried to analyze what had just happened. Roxas was wonderful, charming, sweet, and (Xion hated to admit this) pretty. Though she wasn't much of an expert on the male gender, but she was even able to see he was handsome. He had enjoyed her company, talking for what Xion just realized was hours. And then that dance… sigh, out of all her experiences tonight that one was the greatest. But it had left her so confused! On one hand, she felt so comfortable with Roxas, on the other, she was a little scared. Whatever, he had done was something powerful. It had made her gears pause, her wires cross, and her oil burn. Worst of all, Xion thought she might have enjoyed it, wanted more of it. She sighed. Well, she should at least find Roxas and ask what his intentions were. This was all so-suddenly Xion felt a gun pressed to the back of her head.

"Well lookie here, Poppella's pulling a Pinocchio." She heard a familiar voice say. Xion tried not to panic, one wrong move and her circuit board would be blown to bits.

"What is it, Xigbar?" She struggled to keep her voice level. Xion desperately wished someone would intervene, but the lights had been dimmed and of course she had decided to sit in a deserted corner. No one would spot her unless they were three feet away.

"You're gonna do exactly as I say, 'kay?" Like she would disobey the man with a gun to her head. "Now I'm gonna take a few steps back, and you'll do the same." The thought of running popped in her head, but Xigbar was a crack shot. She knew he could take down even smaller prey in worse conditions. Carefully, Xion mimicked every step Xigbar took. It was a slow, terrifying process. Eventually, she heard a click, and the sound of a door being opened. Not even attempting subtlety, Xion was forcefully pulled back and thrown to the ground.

"Ufh!" Was all Xion could managed. She was pretty sure, some nuts and bolts had been dislocated. She struggled to get back up, but a pair of strong arms picked her up instead, and threw her into an open carriage. As Xion tried to get her bearings, a voice she had never hoped to hear again spoke.

"Poppet," Saix coolly regarded her from across the vehicle.

"Saix," Xion replied.

"Interesting, it really is you instead of some lookalike. You'd think you tried to keep you identity a secret."

"Well you try lying to a man with a gun pointed at you." Saix ignored her and seemed to study her outfit.

"How did you get this disguise, a new voice box, and a outfit, in less than 24 hours." Xion only glared back.

"Fine don't answer. But you're never going to escape again." Xion tried to stay strong and replied.

"Mark my words, even if I have to sacrifice every gear in my body, I'll escape."

Xion paced the room in frustration. Saix seemed determined to keep his promise, and had locked her in this attic. However, Xion was just as determined to keep her's. She had gone over all the possible escape routes. There was a window, but it was too small for her to use. Then there was the door. It was padlocked from the outside, impossible to even attempt picking it. She had looked for items she could use to help her escape. Nothing useful except a small knife, but who knows when she could use it.

Suddenly, Xion heard a horse's neigh outside. She peered out the window. It was Roxas! Xion carefully tried to listen to the conversation he was having with Saix.

"-Girl with black hair…at the Ball…wearing silver slippers." Was he looking for her? Saix just shook his head, and Roxas sighed. He started heading for the carriage. No, no, she's right here! Xion knew she had to send him some sort of message. Immediately she looked down at her shoes. Roxas had commented on them last night, that'd be perfect. She reached down to take one off, but it was stuck. There must be some magic involved. No, Xion wasn't gonna let this stop her.

She took the knife and started to cut the shoe off her foot. Pain was everywhere, oil gushing out her foot. No matter, she had made a promise she intended to keep. Xion threw the slipper out the window. Silently, she prayed as she watched Roxas. If he didn't find the shoe, everything was over. Roxas started to climb into the carriage-but wait! Something caught his eye! Slowly, he approached the slipper. He examined it before turning back to the house, rage evident on his face.

Xion wanted to cry from relief, though she wasn't sure if that was possible. Roxas was furious, one way or another, he'd find her. But wait-what if they forced her to lie that everything was fine? No, she needed to find him instead.

With regret, Xion tore a strip of her achingly beautiful dress off, and wrapped it around her foot. She couldn't escape leaking like that. Xion hid her knife and waited. She tried to look broken, defeated. How could she be a threat? A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. It opened to revel Xigbar pointing a gun at her.

"Looks like Poppella made friends in high places. Get him to scram or this goes through your head. Meekly, Xion shuffled over towards him. It seemed her act was working. She waited for the perfect moment, this was a risky plan. Absently, he started to scratch his head with his gun hand. The was the opening Xion needed. In one fluid motion, she grabbed her knife, and slashed at his eye. Xion knew if she had stabbed him, Xigbar could still kill her. Now, she doubted he could see much with the blood gushing out his eye.

Xion darted down the stairs, ignoring her throbbing foot. Before she was even half-way down, she saw Xaldin running towards her. It would take ten seconds tops for him to subdue her. She couldn't win in a direct battle. So instead she plunged her knife deep in her arm. Oil came bursting out, and she directed the spray at Xaldin. Blinded by the oil, he missed Xion slip right past him. Xion cursed. Why had the deal also come with this hurt? But she told herself to stay strong. Xaldin and Xigbar would be upon her any second.

Finally, she came to the parlor. Saix had his back turned, arguing with Roxas. Roxas seemed too busy though to notice her. This was it. She could do this. But of course, just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Roxas spotted her, his eyes going wide as dinner plates. Saix immediately spun around and saw Xion leaped through the air.

"Poppet!" He went for her leg.

"I'm not your Poppet any more!" She screamed and stabbed his hand. "I'm Xion, and I will escape!" Gravity started to bring her back down, and she full out sprinted for the door. It was close, so close.

Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed hers. She turned to attack whoever had caught her, but saw it was Roxas. Emotions swirled in her head. Should she wait and be forced back into that prison? Fight and harm her only friend? Brazenly, Xion held her knife up to him.

"Xion, please wait I just want to-"

"No!" She yelled. "I can't! I'm not an angel! I'm not a good person! I'm a lifeless robot, sick of being treated like dirt!" Xion could feel herself crying. Hot oil burned her cheeks. "It's been my dream to escape this cage, and I won't let anyone, even you, stop me!" She looked over his shoulder and saw Saix and crew stumbling towards her. It was now or never. Xion lifted the knife-

-and people came pouring into the room. Xion was caught off-guard and dropped the knife. These were soldiers, royal ones from their uniforms. With brutal efficiency, they captured, Saix, Xigbar, and Xaldin. Suddenly, Xion was pushed by a soldier against the wall.

"Prince Roxas!" He shouted. Oh my goodness, Roxas was a prince! "We've taken care of the attackers, get in your carriage and run. Instead of obeying, Roxas stood his ground.

"No I have business to take care of. But I need that girl you decided to harm for some reason." Xion saw the soldier ached to protest, but Roxas glared and he complied. Xion collapsed on the floor…must be losing too much oil.

"Take these men to our dungeons, tonight I'll deal with them." With unwavering devotion, the soldiers filed out, taking their captives with them. Xion struggled to focus on Roxas.

"How… how did they get here?"

"Frankly, I'm more curious about what happened," He bent down and offered her a hand. "Come on, we both got a lot of explaining to do."

After a mechanic was summoned to tend to Xion's wounds, the pair sat in the ruined parlor.

"So," Roxas said. "You're a…"

"Robot." Xion bluntly answered. "Vexen created me to help out with the housework, but he died and Saix inherited me. I didn't mind the work-that's what I was created for- but Vexen at least gave me some time to myself. I mentioned I loved his garden didn't I? But Saix...Saix was a nightmare. He took my voicebox, took my dignity, and took my freedom. All I was worth was how fast I did the job, even if I was slowly breaking down. Xaldin was the same, but Xigbar… Xigbar got some sick pleasure from tormenting me. He'd undo the beds I'd made, try to force water down my throat, and worse." Involuntary, Xion started to shudder. Roxas wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," He pulled her closer. "It's no wonder you wanted to escape. But I have one question." Tentatively, he played with a strand of her hair. "How did he make you…make you so lifelike?"

"I wasn't. I-um-got some help. My friends made my disguise and this dress." She gestured to the bloody, oil-stained mess she was wearing.

"And about that…" Xion hesitated. Things were going relatively well, Roxas wasn't disgusted by her yet, but Xion knew he would after he knew how she had attacked everyone.

"Xigbar found me at the Ball, and took me back here. I was locked up in the attic, probably for the rest of their lives. When I saw you come, I cut of my slipper and threw it out a small window. I figured you'd demand for me. So when Xigbar came to collect me I-" Xion took a deep breath. "I damaged his eye with a knife I found. Then I ran. I ran into Xaldin, so I blinded him by spraying him with oil, and then you know the rest."

Roxas nodded in agreement. "So, do I needed to imprison them for harming a member of the royal family?"

"What, they didn't even lay a finger on you, if anything I should-"

"I wasn't talking about me." His blue eyes glowed. "Xion I'm asking you to marry me." Xion thought she would crash at any second. Marriage? She had a vague idea what it was, something about love, but she didn't even know what love was!

"You see, Xion, the point of the Ball was for me to find a spouse. Well, it was going horribly so I stepped out for some fresh air. And then," He sighed wistfully. "I found an angel had fallen out of the sky. She was perfect: stunning, charming, willing to argue with the Prince-"

"-I didn't know you were a prince,"

"But would that have stopped you?" Xion felt her face get hot, and decided not to answer.

"Anyway, it was love at first sight. I thought I had ruined it when I tried to kiss you-"

"Could you explain what a kiss is?" Xion interrupted.

"Um…it's kinda hard to describe. Generally it's a sign of love."

"But I don't even know what love is!" Xion groaned in frustration. "Why would you want to marry me? I can't grow old with you, can't have babies for you, I can't even eat!"

"Is that what you think love is?" A look of worry crossed his face.

"I think that's what marriage is. Vexen mentioned his deceased wife a few times." Roxas sighed again.

"I don't care about those things. All I know is I love you and I came here to apologize for kissing you without asking for permission."

"Well…the kiss…it wasn't that bad." She muttered under her breath.

"So what do you say?" Roxas held out a hand. "Could we give it a try? Just be my fiancee, that's like almost wife, and if you don't like it you can leave."

Xion tried to think logically, she had known Roxas for less than 24 hours. But in that short time she had never been that comfortable than anyone else. Maybe it was that stupid heart of her's, but she wanted to see what love was like.

She took his hand. "Deal."

Later that night, Xion was getting settled in her new room when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello dear, I think your time is up." She turned around to find Axel and Namine waiting eagerly.

"Hello," Xion coolly replied.

"Hi!" Namine was almost bursting with excitement. "It's time for your heart!"

"Unfortunately, it's not in my possession at the moment." Namine's excitement turned to anger.

"What?!"

"You see I already gave my heart to someone else."

"Are you really trying to cheat a demon?" Axel's voice was dangerously calm.

"Of course not. However in the deal, you never specified a time limit. You'll have it after he's done with it."

If looks could kill, Xion was sure she'd be dead right now.

"Still I'm not cruel. In exchange, you can have the hearts of our three newest prisoners."

Axel thought about this for a minute. "No way, those are all dark and twisted."

"But wait!" Namine interrupted. "We could trade them with that other demon you know."

"Why should we go to all that trouble?"

"I like her. And she managed to catch a prince in a day. Think of what she could do with more time." She gave Xion a sly wink.

"I don't like this-"

"-you don't have to,"

"Fine." He let out an indignant huff. "But you own me." There was a flash of light, and the pair was gone. Xion let out a sigh of relief, she understood now why people weren't fond of demons. She went back to brushing her hair. Oh well, the deal had worked.

Suddenly, she heard a knock. It'd didn't come from the door, but what she thought was a closet. She went to open the closet door and found Roxas standing there with a goofy grin.

"Hello my love."

"How did you get there?" She tried looking around him.

"Our rooms are connected, it's so married couples can visit each other at night."

"And do what?"

"This!" He picked her up bridal style, Xion shrieking with delight. He carried her to her bed and they both flopped down on it.

"The maids told me it was indecent for you to come sleep with me yet."

"Pfft, I'm a prince, can't I break a few rules," Xion started to giggle. Deciding to be daring, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Roxas' eyes widened with shock.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong, I just-" She was silenced by a kiss from Roxas. It was warm, warm but powerful. It seemed to be a promise, he didn't care about her wires and gears, all he cared about was if she was happy.

"I love you," Roxas nuzzled his face in her hair. Xion started to cuddle closer to Roxas, if this was love, it wasn't half-bad.

"I think I love you too."


End file.
